


Tendou Satori's Not-So-Perfect Perfect Plan

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tendou Satori, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Smut, dick licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: He wanted it to be perfect.Of course, Tendou Satori’s idea of perfect was about as twisted as he was.





	Tendou Satori's Not-So-Perfect Perfect Plan

It was going to be the first time. 

And Tendou wanted it to be perfect. 

They’d had sex before, of course. A _lot_ of sex, but that was a different story. 

This time…they were finally going to…

Tendou reached up to touch his scent glands, shivers running down his spine as he did so. His heat was most definitely nearing. And now that they were finally going to spend his heat together, that meant they were finally going to _bond._ It was something they’d already agreed to a long time ago. Which is why they waited so long to spend Tendou’s heat together in the first place. 

And he wanted it to be perfect. 

Of course, Tendou Satori’s idea of _perfect_ was about as twisted as he was. 

Which is why Ushijima Wakatoshi was currently tied to a chair in Tendou’s room, blindfolded and letting out short little growls that made Tendou’s heart race. Checking himself in the bathroom mirror one last time, making sure the scent patches were in place, he finally made his way back out into the room. 

The nest Ushijima had yet to see was perfectly arranged, just in the way the omega had left it. Full of blankets, a few stuffed animals, several of Ushi’s old sweatshirts, and even a pair of the alpha’s boxers Tendou had managed to steal one night. 

He’d washed them, of course.

The only thing that wasn’t in his nest were his usual toys. Because finally, for once, for the first time ever, Tendou was going to have something no toy could ever hope to compete with. Excitement raced through his veins, causing goosebumps to run all the way down his arms. 

Upon hearing him come back into the room, Ushijima seemed to stiffen, his voice deeper than usual, his arms tensing underneath the ropes. “I didn’t know you had this kind of hobby.” 

Stealthily, Tendou straddled the alpha, grinding him slightly into the chair, letting out a high-pitched hum. “Once in a while is fine, isn’t it?” 

Ushijima growled again, and Tendou couldn’t help but kiss him. He loved when his alpha growled. 

“Tendou,” he tried to move his arms, but was held back by the ropes, creating tension against the alpha’s biceps, “Take off the blindfold.” 

“Ehh…” Tendou hummed again, letting out a little whine, and glancing back at the nest behind him, “But that’d ruin everything, Toshi…” 

If he did that, and if Ushijima happened to turn his head around, he’d see the nest. Which would be a sure-fire sign that Tendou’s heat was due. And he didn’t want the alpha to know just yet. He had a whole striptease planned, after all. Besides, if Ushijima knew that Tendou was nearing his heat, then the alpha would have gone overboard with preparations. He was too thorough for his own good. Which was precisely why Tendou had gone so far as to wear scent patches, because Ushijima had a rather sharp—

“Your scent is different.”

—nose. 

Tendou kissed him again, forcing his tongue through this time, trying to think of a proper distraction. “Does it?” 

“Tendou, the blindfold—”

“You know~” the omega purred, wondering why he hadn’t thought of this before, “I bet, if Oikawa Tooru’s omega tied him up, he’d let them indulge a bit~” 

The way Ushi’s muscles looked tensed against his shirt and ropes was getting Tendou more excited than he really cared to admit. Not to mention the fact that the alpha was _snarling_ and Tendou thought it was a damn shame that he was blindfolded, because more than anything else he wanted to see the fire in Ushijima’s eyes. 

_“Tendou!”_ The alpha _barked,_ which was enough to get the slick to start pooling in Tendou’s pants, excited jitters running through the omega’s body. 

An alpha’s jealousy was no joke. Silently, Tendou thanked Oikawa Tooru for being such a pain in the ass. There was absolutely no better way to flip Ushijima’s possessive switch. Licking his lips, and completely unable to help himself, Tendou sucked on the alpha’s swelling scent glands, reveling in the smell that came from them. 

It was almost as if Ushi were trying to claim him, his scent was so strong, wrapping around his head and making him dizzy, and if he weren’t in Ushi’s lap already, his knees definitely would’ve buckled beneath him. 

“Oh-keh, oh-keh~” he teased, bringing his arms around the back of Ushi’s head, undoing the blindfold, “But no looking behind you, ok?” 

He let the blindfold drop, shifting slightly in his alpha’s lap. The fervor in his gaze was beyond anything Tendou could have imagined. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Biting his lip, Tendou rolled his hips, long fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt. But he stopped, suddenly, unbuttoning just enough so that his nipples were showing. He cocked his head to the side. “I don’t get to do this often…” 

He cupped Ushijima’s face, bringing him into a kiss, his eyes open as he watched the alpha’s face contort in strained pleasure, Tendou’s eyes rolling back in pleasure while he watched. Expressions like those…those were the ones he loved the most. 

With much effort he pulled his tongue away from Ushijima’s mouth, licking his own lips for good measure. He let his hands roam up and down the alpha’s chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt, and untucking it from his pants. 

“You’ve always had such _broad_ shoulders, Toshi…” he gave a little moan, fingers still trailing along the alpha’s torso, circling up to the collar, and then down to start undoing the buttons. He laughed. “Are you getting impatient?” 

Ushijima did nothing but glare at him, which only made Tendou’s heart race, his skin prickling with anticipation. So he thrust his hips forward, just a bit, slowly making work on the buttons, “That’s ok. This part of you right here,” he rolled his hips again, “Is _ve-ry~_ honest.” 

He finished with the buttons, rolling the shirt off the alpha’s shoulders, which was really as far as it could go, courtesy of the ropes, but that was all Tendou really needed, to get to the alpha’s chest. 

He started at Ushijima’s neck, sucking and leaving uneven blotches of purple wherever suited his fancy. The alpha kept letting out a few groans here and there, muscles tensing and cock hardening against the omega’s stomach. Tendou almost couldn’t restrain himself. But he held out, just a bit, taking all the pleasure in the world as he began to suckle Ushijima’s nipples. 

It might’ve looked like Ushijima hated it. Because his features hardened, his expression twisting, but Tendou knew better, knew _much_ better, because his blood was rushing and buzzing in his ears, his alpha’s scent thickening into something that was so strong Tendou thought he really might just faint. 

And he whined. 

He sat up straight, suddenly, propping himself up properly, making it so that his own chest was level with Ushijima’s mouth. “Me too, Toshi…” he’d meant to make it sound more commanding, at first, but all he really managed was a strangled sort of whimper. 

The alpha opened his mouth, stroking Tendou’s nipples with his tongue. The omega let out another whine, clutching at the alpha’s hair, “No—Toshi—suck them—”

Ushijima looked up, bringing his tongue back into his mouth, “Untie me.” 

Tendou made a face, pouting his lip slightly, before sliding off the alpha’s lap, and dropping to his knees. “No.” 

“Tendou—”

“If you’re only gonna lick,” he smiled, cocking his head to the side, “Then I’ll do the same,” nimble fingers worked at the alpha’s pants, getting just enough fabric off so that Ushijima’s leaking cock was finally set free. 

Tendou kissed the tip. “Poor thing,” he murmured, “It’s crying~” 

He licked up the pearl of pre-cum, swirling his tongue around the head. That’s all he really did, though, licking playfully at the skin, feeling the alpha pulse against his lips, but never taking him fully into his mouth. While it pained him a bit, his own heat throbbing against his pants, Tendou was happy enough just being able to taste the alpha, the smell of his sweat and juices mixing together into something that was almost euphoric, to the point where he could no longer suppress his whines, happily licking at the alpha’s cock and hoping for more of that salty taste. 

Even better than that, though, was that Ushijima wasn’t just groaning, anymore. He was growling, _barking_ at Tendou to _do something,_ the chair creaking under the strain of it all, causing Tendou to nearly lose his mind with stupid giggles. 

He clambered back up, this time facing away from Ushi, grinding his ass against the alpha’s heat, tossing his head back and whispering into Ushijima’s ear, grasping a fistful of his hair.

“Can you hear it breaking?”

“What?” Ushijima snapped, behind clenched teeth. 

Tendou grinned wildly, knowing full well that the slick was staining his pants, “Your self-restraint. Breaking, breaking, brea-king~” 

Ushijima leaned forward, biting at Tendou’s scent glands, ripping off the scent patches. 

The alpha’s pheromones hit him a lot harder than he thought they would. Maybe it was because he was so close to his heat, or maybe it was because he’d never been around Ushijima near his heat, or maybe it was because this _scent_ was exactly what Tendou used to get him through his heats in the first place, but whatever the case—

“Tendou—”

He knew. It would’ve been impossible for Ushijima not to know. 

And suddenly Tendou couldn’t breathe. He staggered back, away from the chair, a whine tearing at his throat as he stumbled awkwardly, falling face-first into his nest. His heart gave two loud pumps that echoed in his head, and his whine broke off into a howl, his legs kicking out, away from him. 

He was in heat. 

His throat was completely dry. This was bad. He couldn’t move. The scent was overwhelming. He was supposed to untie Ushijima before his heat officially hit. He was…supposed to…

“Tendou!” The chair scraped, shifting slightly, enough so that Ushijima was able to look at him, Tendou curling up in his nest, kicking off his clothes. 

It was _hot._

“Toshi—“ he whined, sobs threatening to come through, “ _Toshi—”_

He couldn’t do anything. The scissors were on the dresser, opposite the bed. There’s no way he’d reach. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t leave his nest anymore. The scent was caging him in. But it wasn’t just the scent. It’d never been that strong before. He’d never had Ushijima this close to him, and yet so far out of reach. It was crippling. 

The slick was staining the sheets, gushing between his thighs. Everything felt blurry, sounded fuzzy, his own scent mixing with Ushi’s, intertwining and holding on to each other, as if they were only able to reach each other through scent. 

It was _painful._

His whines scratched at his throat, his clumsy fingers trying to find some sort of _release_ while he called again and again for the alpha, knowing with impending desperation that Ushijima would never be able to reach him. 

That’s when the whines became sobs, and his scent dripped heavy with need. It felt like he was suffocating. 

The creaking of wood broke through his thoughts. But it didn’t stop, like the tension growing in his head, and suddenly there was such a loud _snap that_ he thought he’d completely lost his mind. 

But it wasn’t just a _snap._ It was the crackling and crushing of wood breaking under weight, of wood splintering off in a million directions from the amount of pressure that Ushijima—Ushijima—

“Toshi!” he managed at least his name before the alpha was on top of him, claiming the omega’s jaw with his teeth, a look in his eyes that was as frightening as it was exciting, and giving such a low _growl_ that Tendou thought he’d come from that alone. 

“Do you have _any_ idea what you smell like right now?” 

“Toshi—” it seemed the only thing he was able to say, but before he could even manage the second syllable, he had a hand at his throat. 

“This wasn’t—I can’t hold back like this—”

Without meaning to, Tendou bucked his hips, shivering at the feel of the alpha’s palm around his neck, “I wanted—to surprise you—”

Ushijima tore off his clothes, grabbing Tendou by the arm and flipping him over onto his stomach. Shivers raced all the way down the omega’s spine, the anticipation of being mounted like this making his heart pound hard against his chest. 

“Toshi,” he begged, “Toshi _please—”_

He was entered roughly, angrily, one of the alpha’s hands grabbing at his neck and forcing his head down, the other squeezing at his hip. 

A cry of pleasure made Tendou’s tongue curl, laughter dripping from his lips about as much as the slick that was dripping down his thighs. 

And Ushijima hadn’t even _moved_ yet. The alpha just stayed there, locked in place, his cock pulsing with need inside the begging omega. 

“Too-shiii~” Tendou whined, wriggling his hips, the position making it hard for him to do anything else, “Hurry—hurts—it _hurts—”_

Ushijima began to thrust, and Tendou _screamed,_ his back arching and his nails clawing desperately at the sheets, “Yes—Alpha—yes—yes—yes!” 

“That’s the last time,” Ushijima grunted, granting the omega exactly what he needed, their skin smacking together _hard_ with each movement, filling the room with lewd sounds and the thick want of their scent, “The _last_ time I listen to you—”

“Toshi—”

“You blindfold me—”

“I—”

“Tie me to a _chair—“_

“But—”

“Go into heat all on your own—”

“Ah—!”

The alpha was getting rougher, his thrusts shorter, _sharper,_ hitting into the omega’s core, Ushijima’s chest pressing up against Tendou’s back, caging him in with both body and scent, the alpha’s breath right up against his ear. 

“What am I going to do with you, _Satori?”_

It was somewhere between a yelp and a trembling squeal, when Tendou’s knees gave, the use of his given name enough to make him go over, especially when Ushijima said it the way he did, hot and heavy and _demanding,_ but there really wasn’t anything about Ushijima that _wasn’t_ demanding, and the only thing that was really keeping him up at the moment was the fact that the alpha had wrapped his arms around his torso. 

But he wasn’t even allowed to enjoy it, because Ushijima pulled out just then, flipping the omega over _again,_ thrusting back in just as fast, his knot brushing against the rim of Tendou’s entrance. 

The omega’s breath hitched. Ushijima grabbed Tendou’s jaw, tilting his head slightly, so that his scent glands were out in the open. 

It was amazing, Tendou thought, the way Ushijima was looking at him right now. As if he were caught between wanting to claim but not wanting to stop their current pleasure. It was a desperate look; conflicted. But most of all, it was absolutely delicious, especially when paired with the _grunts_ Ushijima gave, every time the alpha sunk into the omega’s core. 

Already, Tendou could feel him swelling. Which only further served to add to his excitement. Because Ushijima was usually able to go on for much longer than that. Which meant, Tendou thought with a shiver, that his scent was enough for the alpha to…

“I can’t—” Ushi confessed with a groan, his head tossing back, “I can’t hold out, like this.”

Tendou grinned wickedly, his cheeks held in place by Ushijima’s palm, _“Don’t.”_

All it took was a single moment; the alpha’s knot catching inside the omega, Ushijima’s fangs sinking into the soft, supple skin of Tendou’s scent glands, marking him, bonding them together in the way they’d waited so long to do. 

Warmth filled Tendou’s stomach, the omega’s head a jittery buzz at the feel of his alpha pumping seed into him, because Ushijima was officially _his_ alpha now, purrs murmuring in his chest from the way Ushijima’s hair tickled the bottom of his chin and neck. 

For a while—a long while—Ushijima didn’t move at all. Just stayed on top of Tendou, teeth still latched against the skin, panting and letting out growls every so often. Briefly, Tendou wondered if the alpha was legitimately upset. He brought his hand up, so that he could stroke the back of Ushijima’s head. It was only then that Tendou realized Ushijima wasn’t growling—the alpha was purring. 

Ushijima looked up lazily, looking somewhat exhausted, which was rare enough in it’s own right, giving Tendou a weak nuzzle to the cheek, “Finally…mine…” He gave a low groan as they separated, his knot finally swelling down enough for them to do so. Tendou couldn’t help but whine, a bit. 

But Ushijima didn’t give him much time to complain, because he was wrapped in his arms once more, the alpha pulling him up against his chest, starting with those low purrs that sounded more like growls. 

Tendou couldn’t help the mischievous giggle that parted his lips. 

Ushijima opened his eyes, “What is it?” 

“As usual, Wakatoshi is the best at sex~”

The alpha scoffed, dipping his head to nip at the omega’s lip, “That goes without saying.” 

“Nee, nee, Toshi-kun~ Let’s go again? I’m aaachinggg.” 

“That’s because you just took my knot. You need to rest.”

“Eeh~? Aren’t you supposed to have crazy stamina? I can go another round~”

“Save your strength—”

“Heeh~” Tendou smirked, and Ushijima stiffened, Tendou’s fingers trailing down the length of his cock, “But this part right here is ready for more~”

_“Satori—”_

He cackled, rolling on top of the alpha, grinding his hips while he pulled him into a kiss, “Mmm, Toshi~ Call me that _again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For Asimi_Shadowborn. 
> 
> Here's your pun cuz I love them too hehe: Ushijima has the kanji for "cow" or "bull" in his name which is I guess how he's able to handle all the bull-shit Tendou puts him through :p 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
